Sorcerer's School
by Jake Rassledow
Summary: An old school in a new place. Explore one of the oldest and most world renowned schools of magic. Here, students learn the truest form of magic, sorcery. Mysterious characters arise and the adventures begin.
1. Prologue Part One

Every single year without fail, Professor Eileen Margins could be found waiting at the bottom of the stairs for the new arrivals to descend the main staircase for the first time. This year, however, was quite different. When the first years arrived and started walking down the stairs, apprehensive toward the unknown, there was no Professor Margins. Waiting in her stead was a young man, draped from head to tow in a heavy black cloak. He looked like he couldn't be older than a fourth year. The only features the first years could see were his golden hourglass eyes, and his long silver hair.

Upon seeing all of the first years finish descending the stairs, he briskly turned his back toward them and without a word, started down the hall. The first years, not knowing exactly what to do stood still for a moment. That is, until the realized that the man in the cloak had not even slowed down to wait for them. They almost had to jog to catch up the hooded boy. Only after a couple minutes of walking at a very steady pace did the boy finally turn around and speak his first words to the new students.

"You," he began carefully choosing his words, "have all been sent here to learn the fine art of sorcery." He took a deep breath, then continued speaking in his steady tone. "Unlike many witches and wizards across the world, you have the privilege of learning magic in its truest form. As most of you have probably heard, this school has extremely high standards. I would caution all of you as to how you behave while you are staying here."

"In a few short moments the doors behind me will open." Upon hearing this, the first years had realized that the young man had stopped in front of two extremely large stone doors. Doors that blended in so well, that even now, it was hard to tell where the wall ended, and the doors began. Oblivious to the looks of surprise and confusion of the new students' faces, the boy with silver hair continued. "When those doors open, your schooling will begin. Unlike many other magical institutions around the world, you are not chosen to be in a house, you earn it. I will give you one piece of advice." At this all the first years perked up considerably, focusing all of their attention on what the older boy was about to tell them. As if this one secret would mean the difference between surviving here or not.

"Do not believe everything you hear or see in there."

And with those words, the massive doors seemed to dissolve away, leaving them all room to enter the hall.


	2. Prologue Part Two

Theo Saxton stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs for the first year for well over 10 minutes. He was still confused as to why Professor Margins could not do this. She had, after all, been responsible for greeting the first years for as long as he could remember. But now was not the time, nor the place, to be speculating about what she may or may not be doing at this moment. No, he had to focus on what he would say to the first years. He knew that most of them would be very confused as to why they weren't going to Hogwarts, or Durmstrang like most of their friends. They had, after all, only been told they would be attending school here a few weeks ago.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the first years. Still not knowing what to say, Theo simply waited until they all had descended the stairs, before he turned and starting walking, fully expecting them to begin following him. He halted at the doors to the main hall, turned, and took his first real look at the first years. He saw that they were all either confused, scared, or nervous. It did not help him know exactly what to tell them. But he spoke to them anyways. Not knowing exactly what he was saying; Theo just hoped to make it through this ordeal without looking stupid.

And that is when the doors behind him opened. He knew from experience that this would be a very interesting time for the first years. He remembered when he had to go through all of this too. It had ended surprisingly well for how bad he thought he had reacted. But it was just so enticing for him to do what he had done. It had turned out for the best, but he learned something about himself that he hadn't wanted to know.

And that is why this should prove to be interesting for them. This was a crucial time in there schooling. They wouldn't be able to appreciate it fully yet, but they would, in time. Pulling himself away from his thought, he stepped aside and wished them luck as they filed into the great hall.


	3. Chapter 1 A Very Strange Entrance

The doors opened and the students tentatively walked in. What they saw was nothing short of amazing. Wall to wall, the room had floating candles of all shapes and size. There seemed to be no pattern to these candles other than that they were all high in the air, floating motionless.

There were three extremely long tables running from where they stood, ending when it reached a raised stage at the back of the hall. The table on the left side was filled with food of all sorts, sitting on a dark green table cloth. The table on the right had cups and goblets of all varieties sitting on deep blue table cloth. And the table in the center, looking out of place, had nothing on it except for a cherry red table cloth. But none of this was nearly as shocking as what was on the raised stage at the back of the hall.

At the back of the hall, they could see three people standing, looking expectantly at the group. The man on the left was taller than the rest, wearing a very long dark green robe. The woman on the right was the shortest of the three, but still seemed to have just as much presence. She was adorned in a very regal, deep blue robe. The woman standing in the middle, much like the table in the middle, was the most intriguing of the three. She was average height, average build, and adorned in an average cherry red robe. She looked so average, that in such an amazing place as this, she seemed out of place.

As the group of students drew right up to the edge of the stage, the man on the left, and the woman on the right walked forward and stopped a few feet short of the edge. The three people on the stage then did the most peculiar thing imaginable. The all sat down in a triangle, facing toward the center. A low humming started to fill the room, getting louder as the seconds past. Before anyone realized what was going on, one by one, the students slumped down and dozed off.

Theo slowly started to walk back to his room, thinking on the events that took place during his first year here. More specifically though, he was thinking about his experience on the first day of school, and what had happened the great hall. It had been as normal as he thought it would be, up until the three people on the stage had sat down in the weird triangular formation. One moment he had been standing there, confused as to why they were sitting there. And then there was that weird humming noise...

Theo awoke to a surprising sight. Having not even remembered dozing off, he was shocked to see the entire great hall empty. Empty except for those three people, who were now all standing. "Welcome to this hallowed hall of learning and growth," the woman in the center started.

"Here, we will determine exactly where you belong," the woman on the right continued.

"And here, you will come to know more about who you really are," the man on the left finished.

It was both scary and awe inspiring to see the three of them standing there, speaking as if they were one person, one entity.

"We have three questions for you," the man on the left said, while circling to the right of him.

"Each one has some purpose that may not be clear," said the woman on the right, as she circled to the left of him.

"So let us now begin," the woman standing in front of him finished.

With that last sentence, the woman on his left, and the man on his right sat down.

The woman standing in front of him began to speak, "Your first question is to help me learn about who you were. It is my belief that only through knowing our past can we truly understand who we are and who we will become. Please answer my question as honestly as you can." Staring deeply into Theo's eyes she asked him his first question. "Why are you here?"

The question caught Theo off balance. He was here because he had magic. What kind of answer did this woman expect him to have to such an obvious question? It couldn't be that simple, could it? Still not knowing exactly what to say, but choosing his words carefully nonetheless, he started, "I am here, because I have been granted the ability to use magic." He stopped at that, but after a moment he decided to add something, "and also to learn to use my magic in an appropriate way."

"Thank you," said the woman standing in front of him. And with that, she walked to his right and sat down where the other man had been sitting. Theo Hadn't realized it, but the man and woman on his sides had stood up and rotated so that the man on his right was now on his left, and the woman on his left was now standing in front of him. It was so seamlessly done that it shocked him to note it happened so suddenly.

"The second question is about your future," said the woman in deep blue robes. "I feel that knowing where you are headed will help you prepare to get there. As such, please answer this question using the knowledge you will soon have." That last statement confused Theo a little, but he was a little too nervous to say anything. "Your second question," she continued, "is this. How do you envision your death?"

To Theo, this question put him even more off balance. How could he possible know how he was to die? How was he even expected to have thought about it at his age? Even more carefully than the last question, he chose his words for the answer. "I see myself," he started, extremely hesitant, "dying of old age." The same as before, he thought of something to add to his answer, "but not because I didn't try hard enough in my life."

This answer, seeming to satisfy the woman in the blue robes, led her to circle to his right. This brought the last of the three in front of him. "I feel that you're most important answer comes now, in the present," said the man in a very matter of fact tone. "Your question is as follows. What are you thinking?"

If it was possible for Theo to become even more confused, this question had done it. Such an open ended question baffled him. Was he supposed to say that he was thinking how to answer the question? Or maybe that he was thinking about how to better his schooling. Not knowing what to say at all this time, he just went with the first thought that popped into his head. "I really like the green of your robes." With that, the man, the woman on his right, and the woman on his right all got back up on the stage. As if in a trance, the all went back and sat in the triangular shape that they had been in before.

The first years slowly start to stand back up. First only a few, then more and more, until all of them were standing. None of them were sure exactly what had just happened, and none of them were confident enough to ask. The three people on the stage stood up as one, and then, as one, spoke. "You all should know where you are expected to sit so please do so now." And with those words, each student, as if pulled by a magical force, walked directly toward a specific table and sat down, awaiting the unknown.

Then the other students appeared. As if they had been sitting there the entire time, the roar of applause hit the first years all at once. When the cheering died down, the first years, still apprehensive, started to eat their first meal in this truly great hall.


	4. Chapter 2 The Student Unknown

Professor Eileen Margins was sitting in her office looking over the files of the new students when she heard the knock on her door. "Enter," she spoke with noticeable rage seeping into her voice. She then glanced up just long enough to see Theo walk in through the door before she moved her attention back to the files. There was a moment of silence while both people waited for the other to speak first. Theo, starting to get a little bored, broke the silence. "I finished brining the new students to the Great Hall for you."

Still focused on the files before her, she half-heartedly muttered, "Good," without even loosing her gaze.

Theo apparently was expecting more of a response, continued. "Professor, if it would not be over stepping my bounds," he paused, seemingly looking for words that couldn't be taken offensively in any way. "Why were you not able to greet the first years yourself? You have been doing it for every year that I can remember."

Finally realizing why he hadn't left after he had reported his completion of her assigned task, she sorted through the pile of papers on her desk, looking for one in particular. When she found the one she was looking for, she replied. "This young lady is something we have not had at our school before." Theo sat down on the chair in front of her desk, waiting for her to continue. Not wanting to hurry her explanation of this, she conjured some water for the two of them, set down her wand, and then proceeded to take a large swig from the clear liquid. Theo shook his head, telling her that his interest had been peaked by her statement. Not wanting him to suffer to much, she continued, "She is a second generation magic user. That in and of itself is nothing new for our school, as you are well aware. However, she is none other than the daughter of one of Britain's most acclaimed wizard." Theo eyed her questioningly. She ignored his look and continued, "Never before has our school been able to teach someone like him. Since she is the daughter of someone with very notable family ties, we must be very careful how we deal with this situation. Our school is already looked at as the joke of the Wizarding world. Simply because our methods our different, parents refuse to recognize the special traits that their child may have. We must handle this child with extreme care. If we do not, our school may lose the one opportunity to show the Wizarding world that what we do is different, not wrong!" She spoke the last sentence with a vehemence that took Theo back.

He used her pause to ask the question that occurred to him during her little speech, "Professor, that is all well and good, but what exactly was the reason that you couldn't greet him along with the other first years?"

_Damn. She thought that he wouldn't be able to put everything together so quickly._ She took a deep breathe before responding, "The famous parent that I had mentioned, is someone who I used to have something special with." She almost spat it out as if it were something to be ashamed of.

Theo could tell that this was not something she was going to share more about, so he decided now would be as good of time as any to take his leave. Even he knew that when Professor Margins gets irritable, it would be better to leave quickly and quietly.

She watched Theo leave her room quickly after she had angrily admitted something she shouldn't have. It had not been her words that had caused her immediate regret; it had been how she said them. She knew that she shouldn't have shown so much emotion toward this topic. But she also hadn't counted on it hitting her right then just how real the predicament she was now it could turn out to be.

She looked down at the file she was now gripping tightly in her hand. In the upper left corner of it she saw the picture. She was a pretty girl with long, flowing, ebony black hair. She also noted that her black eyes were just as piercing as her fathers had been…

_But that was in the past._ She thought that she had gotten over her feelings for the man. Hogwarts had been so long ago that she hadn't even realized the power of her own memories….

OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

_1978_

_Eileen was dozing off while trying to read her Advanced History of Magic book under the large cedar tree. She resigned herself to finish reading it later in the day, when it wasn't so nice out. She set down the book and looked up, admiring the small alcove she had found along the side of Hogwarts. After several minutes of enjoying the view, she was interrupted by a noise. It sounded as if someone was running toward her secret place. Not wanting to be discovered, she quickly darted behind the tree she had been sitting under._

_A lanky Slytherin boy, with black hair, burst into the clearing. It was at that moment that Eileen realized she had left her book sitting in the open. It being a fairly large book, and the boy noticed it immediately. As he started walking toward it, she realized that her hiding place would soon be pointless. Instead of continuing the charade, she stepped out from behind the tree, shocking the Slytherin._

"_I didn't realize anyone knew where this spot was," he said calmly. This shocked her slightly, having thought the same thing herself. With the words having been taken out of her mouth she just nodded. "Do you mind if I join you for a while? I just need a break from a couple of annoying people." He spoke to her guardedly for some reason, she noticed. Again not knowing what to say, she simply nodded and sat down in her normal spot. She picked up her book and started to stare at it, hoping he would think she was reading it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him sit down at a tree directly across from her._

_For some reason the boy, who she now recognized as a fellow 6__th__ year, was unusually talkative. "Excuse me, but I don't recognize you, what year are you in?" She looked up from the book she wasn't reading and spoke for the first time since he had gotten there, "I am in 6__th__ year. It's ok if you don't remember me," she spoke lightly; "most people don't notice us Hufflepuffs all that much. Her statement seemed to have been something he could relate to, for he instantly stood up and looked away._

_It was a moment before he spoke again, "It's not just Hufflepuffs, it happens to everyone. I really do you exactly how you feel." With that he turned back around and looked her directly in her eyes. That was the moment that she knew she was smitten with him. He didn't even have to say anymore to her, she was his…_

OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

Professor Margins snapped back into reality. She had a lot of things to prepare for the start of classes in a few days. But first she had an extremely angry letter to write to a certain person with whom she had not spoken to in years.

OOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOO

When the feast ended, there was no grand speech from the Headmistress. There was no speech from anyone for that matter. Having seated herself at the table with the dark green table cloth, Lily wondered why no one seemed to be taking charge. It was clear to her that this school would be nothing like Hogwarts. Even though her father had warned her, she had not believed. Why she had not gone with all of her friends to the most famous school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, she wasn't exactly sure. All she knew is that she was drawn to this place. Sitting at the tables with all of her fellow first years, along with the older students, she had time to ponder in the silence.

Normally when it was quiet she got bored, but for some reason her thoughts kept drifting back to this school. When she had found the letter addressed to her on her chair at breakfast, she didn't know what to make of it. When she opened it all that came out was a single sheet of paper that read; **Illyria Beckons**. She had turned over the paper hoping to find more, but there was none. She had instantly been hooked.

But now, looking around at the Great Hall, she was starting to regret her decision a little. She was still extremely confused as to why no one had gotten up to speak. And what was worse, was that everyone had stopped talking. She hadn't really realized until this moment that the room was filled with silence.

Not one for sitting around doing nothing, she stood up. Everyone in the hall seemed to turn toward her, as if she had yelled. They simply stared at her, not saying a word, not even looking away. Starting to get freaked out, she walked as calmly as she could toward the door out. She just wanted to leave this creepy place and go to Hogwarts with all of her friends. The moment that she reached the door, she glanced one more time to see if they were still staring at her.

To her amazement, the room was completely empty of students. The only people left in the room were herself, and the three figures that had tested her. The one man of the three started to walk toward her. She did not know what was going on, but she decided to stay there. She knew that the man had not asked her a question. It had been strange at the time, that only two of the three people had asked her question. The first had been about her past, and the second about her future. She had assumed that the man was going to ask her about her present. She had been most nervous about that question…but it never came. Instead they said she was done, and she then walked over the green covered table and sat down. She had thought that that was the end of the test, that she had passed whatever it was they were trying to know.

"Your present has been seen by us all, but we are unclear about your answer…" he spoke softly. She waited for him to finish, although that seemed like it may not be coming. Even though she didn't know the question, or how she had answered, she tried to justify herself, not wanting them to look down on her. "However you think I answered, just know that I will not stand by and let you criticize me for something that I don't even know I did. If you are confused about my answer, it is only because I am also confused." She stopped to breath, waiting to see how they would respond. The man then nodded, and returned to the place he had been standing before. The same students she thought she had been eating with returned.

The first years slowly start to stand back up. First only a few, then more and more, until all of them were standing. None of them were sure exactly what had just happened, and none of them were confident enough to ask. The three people on the stage stood up as one, and then, as one, spoke. "You all should know where you are expected to sit so please do so now." And with those words, each student, as if pulled by a magical force, walked directly toward a specific table and sat down, awaiting the unknown.

Then the other students appeared. As if they had been sitting there the entire time, the roar of applause hit the first years all at once. When the cheering died down, the first years, still apprehensive, started to eat their first meal in this truly great hall.

A/N: It has been a while since I have updated this, hopefully with this new burst of creativity, I can finally start showing you where the story is heading. Hopefully you caught my not so subtle hints about which major Harry Potter character has a daughter going here. Also, I will be writing more, so if you like it start checking for updates.


End file.
